Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow
Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow (en español, Dentro de cada demonio hay un arcoíris) es una canción cantada por Elsie Lovelock (Charlie) en el episodio That's Entertainment. Fue lanzada oficialmente el 5 de octubre de 2018, como un video promocional para la serie. Está disponible en Spotify, Amazon e iTunes. Letra Español :Tengo un sueño, :Se los contaré :Sobre un maravilloso y fantástico nuevo hotel :Sí, es único, justo aquí en el infierno :Para servir a una específica clientela :(Oooh) :Dentro de cada demonio hay un arcoiris, :¡Dentro de cada pecador hay una sonrisa brillante! :Dentro de cada espeluznante maníaco que empuña hachas, :Es un niño alegre, feliz y amante de las magdalenas :¡Lo podemos intentar! :¡Estarán atados al cielo! :¡Con solo un poco de tiempo en el Hotel Feliz! :Entonces, ustedes adictos, monstruos y raritos, :Rastreros, jodidos, ladrones e ignorantes, :Y superhéroes caídos, ¡la ayuda está aquí! :Todos ustedes cretinos, zorras y perdedores, :Desviados sexuales y alcohólicos, y drogadictos recetados :No deben temer :Por siempre otra vez :Curaremos tu pecado :Te haremos bien, te sentirás tan bien :¡Justo aquí en el infierno, en el Hotel Feliz! :No habrá más fuego :Y no más gritos, :Solo besos de cachorros y sueños de algodón de azúcar, :Y nubes suaves, vas a estar como, ¡guau! :¡Una vez que te registras conmiiiiigo~! :Entonces, todas tus adicciones al porno animado, :Despotricaciones veganas, predicciones psíquicas, :Crucifixiones romanas antiguas :¡Terminam justo aquí! :Todos los monstruos, ladrones y locos, :Caníbales y bebés que lloran, :Las bocas que están llenas de rabia, :¡Se llenarán de alegría! :¡Estarás completo! ¡Estarás limpio! :¡Nuestro servicio no tiene parangón! ¡Estarás en la calle fácil! (¡Si!) :¡La vida será dulce en el Hote Felizl~! :(¡Si!) Inglés :I have a dream, :I'm here to tell :About a wonderful, fantastic new hotel :Yes it's one of a kind, right here in Hell :Catering to a specific clientele :(Oooh) :Inside of every demon is a rainbow, :Inside every sinner is a shiny smile! :Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac, :Is a jolly, happy, cupcake-loving child :We can turn round! :They'll be heaven-bound! :With just a little time down at the Happy Hotel! :So, all you junkies, freaks and weirdos, :Creepers, fuck-ups, crooks, and zeroes, :And the fallen superheroes, help is here! :All of you cretins, sluts and losers, :Sexual deviants and boozers, and prescription drug abusers :Need not fear :Forever again :We'll cure your sin :We'll make you well, you'll feel so swell :Right here in Hell, at the Happy Hotel! :There'll be no more fire :And no more screams, :Just puppy dog kisses, and cotton candy dreams, :And puffy-wuffy clouds, you're gonna be like, wow! :Once you check in with meeeee~! :So, all your cartoon porn addictions, :Vegan rants, psychic predictions, :Ancient Roman crucifixions :End right here! :All you monsters, thieves and crazies, :Cannibals and crying babies, :Frothing mouth is full with rabies, :Filled with cheer! :You'll be complete! It'll be so neat :Our service can't be beat! You'll be on easy street! (Yes!) :Life will be sweet at the Happy Hotel~! :(Yeah!) Curiosidades *La canción fue lanzada en Spotify e iTunes una semana antes de que el clip se subiera a YouTube. Antes de los retrasos, el plan original era lanzar la canción con el clip. *Helsa, Baxter y Mimzy hacen cameos durante la canción. Enlaces externos * en:Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow Categoría:Canciones